


EPISODE THREE: "Is There Something You're Hiding From Us?"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Two [4]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Episode 3, F/F, F/M, Gen, also i just... love women so much it's unreal, also mcr again, and also.............. james and liz huh, brianna is an aries #confirmed, brianna needs to be saved, i'm sad :(, james fucked some shit up!, nick has a threesome, periods really do exist!!!, please Save rori, skam season 2, the gals are all here!!!!, the girls just want to do a show or two, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Liz Tudor is stressed out. Between studying for her GCSEs, her pressuring parents, stealing glances at girls across hallways and her friends never really understanding her, she has a lot on her plate.That's not even to mention everything going on inside her head.Liz just want perfection in everything - her grades, her looks, her life - and she'll get it, whether everyone likes it or not. However, James Cohen seems to like it a bit too much.FIRST CLIP: So Repressed





	1. CLIP ONE: "So Repressed"

**SUNDAY, APRIL 7TH, 11:03**

 

There’s shots over Brighton, panning slowly across the buildings as _“Human” by dodie_ plays, before settling on LIZ’s bedroom window

 

INT. LIZ’S BEDROOM

 

The GIRL SQUAD - bar LIZ -  lie in various place around the room, BRIANNA and RORI on either side of the bed, SANDY on the desk chair, and ESTHER on the ground, all sleeping.

 

The camera pans to LIZ, who stands in the doorway, still in her party clothes from the night before.

 

She walks away from the girls and out of the door.

 

INT. BATHROOM

 

LIZ sits on the toilet, boredly scrolling through her phone as the song continues.

 

She reaches down and pulls a pad off of her pants, looking at the blood with disgust as she replaces it with a new pad, throwing the other on in the bin.

 

It cuts ahead, and she now stands in front of the mirror, and sighs. She then washes her hands and starts wiping the makeup off of her face.

 

She brushes out her hair as she inspects her bare face in the mirror, looking dissatisfied; the camera zooming in on the imperfections that she sees, spots, light wrinkles, many freckles, as she groans.

 

She applies a fresh coat of makeup, covering up the things she was looking at previously.

 

The music fades out as she smiles brightly into the mirror, but she’s not happy.

 

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

 

LIZ exits the bathroom and walks towards her bedroom, as the GIRLS talk from inside the room.

 

BRIANNA [O.S.]  
Fuck, I think I’m still drunk.

 

RORI [O.S.]  
So it was a good birthday?

 

BRIANNA [O.S.]  
Fuck yeah, did you see the guy I hooked up with?

 

ESTHER audibly groans and the girls laugh inside.

 

LIZ stands outside the shut door, looking sad, her shaking hand hovering over the handle of the door.

 

BRIANNA [O.S.]  
What? He was hot.

 

LIZ rolls her eyes at that.

 

BRIANNA [O.S.]  
Rori, I saw you and Nick talking… 

 

There’s audible giggles from BRIANNA and SANDY.

 

BRIANNA [O.S.]  
You’re blushing so hard!

 

RORI [O.S.]  
I am not! I was just making a friend!

 

LIZ, who's growing frustrated, now opens the door and walks in.

 

INT. LIZ’S BEDROOM

 

The girls are in the same positions we left them, only they’re all awake now. They all go a bit quiet as LIZ enters.

 

LIZ  
Making friends with who?

 

SANDY  
Nick. 

 

BRIANNA  
Our Rori’s in love!

 

BRIANNA puts her arm around RORI and laughs, as RORI pushes her away, blushing.

 

RORI  
Am not.

 

BRIANNA  
Are too!

 

LIZ  
As fun as it is to act like 5 year olds, I think you should all get up before my parents notice you’re here.

 

RORI  
Why? They’re cool.

 

LIZ laughs bitterly.

 

SANDY  
Are you ashamed of us?

 

LIZ  
Of course not. My parents are just… A bit annoying.

 

BRIANNA  
You always say people you love are annoying, Liz.

 

BRIANNA giggles again as the rest of them look confused.

 

ESTHER  
Okay, she’s definitely still wasted.

 

They all laugh a little bit at that, as BRIANNA gets up and puts her arms around LIZ.

 

BRIANNA  
I saw you talking to James on Friday. You looked like you were…

 

She winks.

 

BRIANNA  
_ Really  _ getting along.

 

LIZ  
Come on, you know I hate him.

 

BRIANNA nods at LIZ, and then quickly shakes her head at the girls.

 

LIZ  
After what he did to Rori--

 

RORI  
I’m fine, Liz. Honest.

 

LIZ nods, looking away, as BRIANNA sits down next to ESTHER, leaning on her shoulder.

 

RORI  
Don’t you believe me?

 

RORI gets up, a devious smile on her face.

 

LIZ  
Rori, no!

 

RORI  
Bear hug!

 

LIZ squeals as RORI jumps at her, wrapping her arms around her and picking her up, spinning her around, both of them laughing.

 

As they continue to hug and laugh, SANDY looks at ESTHER and BRIANNA and slumps in her seat, folding into herself as ESTHER and BRIANNA laugh along.

 

LIZ  
Stop, stop!

 

RORI  
Do you believe me  _ now _ ?

 

LIZ  
_ Yes _ !

 

RORI squeezes tighter, making both of them laugh.

 

RORI’s phone buzzes and RORI stops laughing, letting go of LIZ and running back to the bed to check it.

 

There’s an awkward silence, which soon gets replaced by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

 

LIZ  
Shit.

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
Elizabeth, is that you?

 

LIZ  
Yes, Mum! Sorry!

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
It’s fine, I was just up to… see your father.

 

LIZ winces.

 

LIZ  
Okay! Have fun!

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
Oh, we will.

 

VICTORIA chuckles off screen as LIZ sighs, sitting down on the floor.

 

SANDY  
Okay, what was  _ that _ ?

 

LIZ  
My parents are going to fuck.

 

The girls all burst into laughter, apart from LIZ, who puts her head in her hands.

 

RORI  
Come on, it’s not that bad.

 

LIZ  
I’ve seen them doing things I don’t think they’re legally allowed to do in porn.

 

BRIANNA snorts.

 

ESTHER  
That explains why you’re so repressed.

 

LIZ  
Shut up!

 

ESTHER  
Sorry, but I’m right.

 

LIZ shrugs like “maybe so”, and the girls all laugh, LIZ’s laugh looking a little forced, as the camera pans away.


	2. CLIP TWO: "James Cohen Fucked Him Up"

**TUESDAY, APRIL 9TH, 08:44**

 

EXT. ENTRANCE, BACA

 

A group of three girls walk towards the doors, passing other groups of students, their backs to the camera as they talk.

 

GIRL #1  
So, Jake Love, that blond-ish guy, was all like “Hey, get off him, you’re gonna kill him”, but the football guys either ignored him or didn’t hear him, you know, ‘cause he was so far away--

 

INT. ENTRANCE HALL

 

As the girls walk in, a group of four guys walk past them, and the camera begins to follow them down the hall.

 

GUY #1  
And Bryan sat on top of him and hit him, and he screamed “Haven’t you had enough, you piece of shit?” But then he just laid on the ground and didn’t say anything, but do you know what he  _ did  _ do?

 

GUY #2  
What?

 

GUY #1  
He spat blood into Bryan’s face.

 

GUY #2  
No way!

 

INT. HALLWAY

 

A different group of three girls walk past the camera, making the camera follow them instead.

 

GIRL #2  
Did you see the video?

 

GIRL #3  
It was really bad quality, I could barely see anything.

 

GIRL #4  
I heard that James guy pulled a knife on Bryan Smythe.

 

The other girls gasp, as a group of guys walk past, talking inaudibly, and the camera quickly turns to them, before going back to the girls.

 

GIRL #3  
I mean, poor Bryan. First his mum leaves, then his girlfriend does that, and now he has all of this shit…

 

GIRL #2  
I heard that Bryan’s in hospital  _ right now _ , because James Cohen fucked him up so much.

 

GIRL #4  
What about the other guys?

 

GIRL #2  
Well, I don’t know, but I heard--

 

The girls walk past the GIRL SQUAD, and the camera stays with them, RORI looking worriedly at her phone as ESTHER speaks.

 

ESTHER  
So, I’ve narrowed it down to three girls for Sandy, and I’m pretty sure--

 

RORI squeals and everyone looks at her.

 

RORI  
Guys, he texted back!

 

ESTHER  
What?

 

RORI  
James. He was in the fight on Saturday night, didn’t you hear? So I texted him on Sunday morning, “Hey, heard there was a fight last night, are you okay?” and he didn’t answer for  _ ages _ , so I texted him again last night--

 

LIZ  
Rori, I’m sure he’s fine.

 

BRIANNA  
“Fine”? It was, like, 12 guys versus him on his own. I’m surprised he’s not dead.

 

RORI gasps softly.

 

BRIANNA  
I mean, I heard he wasn’t even fighting that well.

 

SANDY  
I heard he practically killed Bryan, though.

 

ESTHER  
Unfortunately, he’s still alive.

 

BRIANNA  
Well, he fought well for you preps, but not well for him. I’m pretty sure he was distracted by some girl.

 

RORI  
Why-- Why would he be distracted by a girl? He was fighting the football team, that doesn’t make sense! Anyways, I sent him a text last night saying, “James, I’m really worried, could you just let me know you’re safe?”, and then he replied a minute ago saying: “I’m alive”.

 

BRIANNA raises her eyebrows as LIZ smiles a little.

 

SANDY  
Has anyone seen him since then? 

 

RORI  
No.

 

SANDY  
It’s just… I know what Bryan can be like when he’s mad and just… I’m a bit worried.

 

LIZ nods, looking more than a bit worried.

 

ESTHER  
I hope he’s okay… I was gonna make him our Danny.

 

LIZ  
He can still be Danny if he’s a bit hurt.

 

ESTHER looks at LIZ, confused.

 

LIZ  
He did give a good audition, even if he’s a bad person.

 

RORI  
He’s not a bad person, Liz. I just… I wonder  _ why  _ they fought.

 

SANDY  
Judging from past experiences, maybe it has something to do with Bryan being, like, super duper racist?

 

RORI  
I… Oh my God, there he is.

 

The GIRL SQUAD  all turn around in slow motion, as _“I Never Told You What I Do For A Living” by My Chemical Romance_ starts to play.

 

They see JAMES, who looks extremely worse for wear - covered in bruises, some cuts on his face, bandages on his hand - as he walks down the hall.

 

Everyone stares at him, as he ducks his head down, trying not to be noticed.

 

RORI tries to wave at him, but he doesn’t see her.

 

He passes them, and walks over to NICK, RORY and THEO, NICK hugging him immediately as the slow motion stops.

 

LIZ looks at him, biting her lip with worry.

 

RORI [O.S.]  
Do you know anything about the girl he was thinking of, Brianna?

 

BRIANNA [O.S.]  
Fuck, I was kidding.

 

LIZ looks back to the girls, as RORI nods, looking dejected.

 

LIZ taps her fingers together subtly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.


	3. CLIP THREE: "This Place Isn't Home"

**WEDNESDAY, APRIL 10TH, 23:01**

 

_“Suggestion Diabolique” by Sviatoslav Richter_ plays over late night shots of an upper middle class neighbourhood, before panning to LIZ’s house.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, LIZ’S HOUSE

 

LIZ sits at the piano, playing the song loudly, as CHARLES and VICTORIA yell from upstairs.

 

CHARLES [O.S.]  
How many times do we have to talk about this?! 

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
Until you understand! There’s nothing wrong with me sleeping with other people, you’re aware of it!

 

CHARLES [O.S.]  
Yes, but I don’t like it!

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
Well, I have to! For work!

 

CHARLES [O.S.]  
You're not a fucking prostitute!

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
Are you jealous, Charles?

 

CHARLES [O.S.]  
I want my wife to love me, is that so much to ask for?!

 

VICTORIA groans loudly as there’s a quiet knock behind LIZ, the argument continuing in the background.

 

LIZ stops playing and turns around to see MARY, who stands in the doorway in her pyjamas, looking scared and tired.

 

LIZ  
What’re you doing up?

 

MARY  
Between the yelling and your playing, I can’t sleep.

 

LIZ  
Oh. Sorry.

 

MARY sits on the sofa, hugging a cushion to her chest.

 

MARY  
It’s fine.

 

LIZ puts the sheet music in front of her away, MARY watching her in silence.

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
Why are you so paranoid?! I’m always safe.

 

CHARLES [O.S.]  
Yeah, and we were so safe that we ended up with two kids!

 

LIZ sighs and sits next to MARY on the sofa, MARY curling her legs up and leaning her head on LIZ’s shoulder.

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
_ Charles! _

 

CHARLES [O.S.]  
Neither of us wanted them, Victoria, what happens if you get pregnant? What will we do then?!

 

MARY chuckles to herself.

 

MARY  
It’s like they forget we exist.

 

LIZ  
I  _ wish  _ they could forget.

 

LIZ begins to absentmindedly braid MARY’s hair, as MARY hums one long note to herself.

 

LIZ  
What’re you doing?

 

MARY  
Stimming.

 

LIZ  
Oh. Cool.

 

MARY laughs a little to herself.

 

MARY  
You don’t know what that means.

 

LIZ  
I do!

 

MARY  
Okay, then what does it mean?

 

LIZ doesn’t respond, and MARY smiles, proud of herself.

 

MARY  
Well, you know how I found out I was autistic, like, two months ago?

 

LIZ nods.

 

MARY  
It’s this thing autistic people do when they’re feeling a lot to get their feelings out. 

 

LIZ  
That’s nice.

 

MARY  
Yeah, it is.

 

MARY closes her eyes as LIZ lets the braid fall and strokes her hair.

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
Maybe if you weren’t working all of the time--

 

CHARLES [O.S.]  
Sorry if I want to help people!

 

VICTORIA [O.S.]  
I want to help people too!

 

CHARLES [O.S.]  
No, you just want to  _ fuck _ !

 

MARY pulls back and looks at LIZ.

 

MARY  
Do they love us, Liz?

 

LIZ hesitates for a moment.

 

LIZ  
Of course they love you, Mary. They’re just having a fight right now, okay? It’s nothing to do with you.

 

MARY  
Okay… I just wish they were normal.

 

LIZ  
Yeah…

 

MARY  
It’s like… This place isn’t home. It’s just where I live. Home is when I’m doing cross country, when I’m happy. But not this place. Mum just tells me what’s wrong with me and how to fix it and Dad… Well, Dad’s Dad. He just doesn’t care that much. I just want to be able to be home here.

 

MARY tears up, as LIZ puts her arm around her.

 

LIZ  
Hey, it’s okay. I’m here, it’s all okay.

 

MARY  
Can I sleep with you tonight, Lizzie?

 

LIZ  
Of course. 

 

MARY  
Thanks…

 

LIZ holds MARY close, as the yelling stops, replaced by MARY’s sobs.

 

LIZ kisses MARY's head as she closes her eyes, holding back tears.

 

LIZ  
I love you so much.

 

MARY snuggles into her, as LIZ subtly wipes her eyes, the camera panning back to the empty piano.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Stick Thin"

**THURSDAY, APRIL 11TH, 12:13**

 

INT. CLASSROOM

 

The classroom is empty as LIZ, RORI and SANDY sit on desks beside the window, looking down into the courtyard.

 

RORI  
It could be Amy from Year 12… Or Jordan from the art club, I’ve seen them hanging out together a few times.

 

LIZ awkwardly shifts in her seat, as the camera looks down into the courtyard, showing various girls talking together.

 

SANDY  
Or it could’ve been Brianna making a joke?

 

RORI  
[ignoring her] But I heard Jordan’s seeing someone, so probably not. Hey, who’s that girl who just walked out? With the short hair?

 

SANDY shrugs as LIZ remains silent.

 

RORI  
She’s pretty, isn’t she? Oh, what about that one with all the hair? I think I saw her with Bryan once-- Shit, sorry Sandy.

 

SANDY  
It’s fine?

 

RORI  
Oh, it could be Anna from my maths class. But she isn’t really his type, she’s a bit… thick.

 

SANDY  
She got, like, 95% on the last mock, though?

 

RORI  
I meant, you know…

 

RORI motions up and down her body.

 

RORI  
_ Thick. _

 

LIZ  
Come on, don’t call her fat.

 

RORI  
Not  _ fat  _ fat, not like me... But I’m just saying that James likes skinny girls.

 

LIZ scoffs and laughs.

 

LIZ  
That’s so ridiculous.

 

RORI  
Why? People are allowed to have types, aren’t they? Some people like big butts, and some like small ones. I’m not saying, like, it’s bad that she’s not skinny, but James likes girls who are stick thin. Like Liz.

 

LIZ folds her arms and looks down.

 

SANDY  
Where’d you hear that?

 

RORI  
I think it was… Cassie from the football team?

 

SANDY  
Rori, I love her, we all know Cassie talks a lot of bullshit.

 

RORI  
[ignoring her] Well, if James is in love with a girl, she’s definitely really skinny. 

 

There’s a short pause.

 

RORI  
It’s not to be mean to Anna, she’s really nice.

 

There’s a long, awkward pause. RORI pulls out a packet of gum.

 

RORI  
Anyone want one?

 

SANDY and LIZ both shake their heads, as RORI takes one out and begins to chew.

 

RORI  
Well, I’m going to find out who it is on tomorrow.

 

LIZ  
Uh, why? What’s tomorrow?

 

RORI  
James is having a party at his place for Nick’s birthday. If he’s interested in a girl, he’ll make sure she comes.

 

SANDY  
That sounds a bit invasive.

 

RORI  
No, it’s sweet! By the way, can we pre-drink at your place?

 

SANDY  
Shit, my mum’s coming home tonight, sorry.

 

RORI  
Oh! That’s fine! Liz?

 

LIZ  
Hmm?

 

RORI  
Can we drink at your place?

 

LIZ hesitates for a moment, laughing nervously.

 

LIZ  
I don’t know.

 

RORI  
It’s fine, I’ll ask Brianna.

 

LIZ  
No! Um, actually, I’m pretty sure you can!

 

RORI smiles.

 

LIZ  
But I won’t be going to James’s party.

 

SANDY  
What?

 

RORI  
Why not?

 

LIZ  
I have stuff to do on Friday, that’s all…

 

RORI sighs.

 

RORI  
You never want to go out nowadays. You only go when we force you to.

 

LIZ  
I’m just not a party person.

 

RORI  
You ran away before we could even think about going out last Friday… Is there something you’re hiding from us?

 

LIZ laughs nervously.

 

RORI  
A  _ girl _ _friend_ , maybe?

 

LIZ gasps.

 

SANDY  
Oh my god… 

 

LIZ  
I’m not gay, Rori.

 

RORI  
I’m just saying, you never talk about guys and you’re always staring at Jordan from art cub, so…

 

LIZ  
I’m not. Okay?

 

RORI  
Okay… But, hypothetically, if you did, you  _ could  _ bring her along to the Easter camping trip.

 

LIZ  
Don’t count on it.

 

RORI nods, as another awkward silence falls on them. She then looks at her watch.

 

RORI  
Fuck, I have to go, I’ll be late for my gym session. See you later?

 

SANDY  
See you.

 

LIZ  
Bye.

 

RORI jogs out of the door and closes it behind her. LIZ sighs.

 

SANDY  
You okay, Liz?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, just… Can I talk to you about something… private?

 

SANDY looks scared, but nods anyway.

 

LIZ  
So… I… Promise you won’t tell anyone?

 

SANDY  
Jesus, are you pregnant?

 

LIZ  
No! I just… I think I might be… into girls.

 

SANDY  
Oh. Oh! That’s great! Congratulations!

 

LIZ  
But I’m definitely into guys. But I also like girls. I mean, I don’t know, I don’t want to be, but I mean… Girls are just so nice and pretty and kind and…

 

SANDY nods.

 

SANDY  
I get it. I’ve been there. Look, you don’t need to have a label yet--

 

LIZ  
But I want one! I don’t like being all confused about everything, because there’s Jordan and there’s James and everything’s so fucking messy in my head and nothing makes sense!

 

LIZ breathes heavily, as SANDY looks at her, confused and concerned.

 

SANDY  
Calm down, Liz. Just… I don’t know what to say, I’m still new to this myself. Maybe you should talk to Esther or Brianna or--

 

LIZ  
No! They’re only make things more complicated, it’s… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do this.

 

SANDY  
It’s fine, I understand. But why did you mention James? Don’t you hate him?

 

LIZ  
I do, it… Rori talks about him so much, it must’ve just got stuck in my subconscious or something.

 

SANDY  
Okay… I don’t mean to be rude, it’s just I told Esther I would meet with her to work on my English essay, so…

 

LIZ  
Of course, go ahead! Good luck.

 

SANDY  
Thanks!

 

SANDY walks out, leaving LIZ alone to stare out of the window at the girls in the courtyard.

 

LIZ looks down at herself, inspecting her body, and sighs, pulling a book - Pride and Prejudice - out of her bag and beginning to read it from where she had bookmarked previously.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "I Think We Might Be Friends"

**FRIDAY, APRIL 12TH, 21:28**

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, LIZ’S HOUSE

 

LIZ, CHARLES and VICTORIA sit in the living room, CHARLES and VICTORIA on opposite sides as LIZ sits in the middle, on her phone, as a documentary on animal relationships plays quietly in the background.

 

VICTORIA  
Where’s Mary?

 

CHARLES  
At a friend’s house.

 

There’s a long pause as LIZ scrolls through Instagram, past photos from JAMES’s party, including one of ESTHER, SANDY, RORI and BRIANNA, all smiling widely. She sighs.

 

CHARLES  
Elizabeth, how’s school?

 

LIZ doesn’t answer, she just keeps scrolling.

 

CHARLES  
I hated secondary school, you know. The teachers were so unsympathetic. “The curriculum should work for everyone”, it’s such bullshit, right?

 

LIZ  
Mm hmm.

 

CHARLES sighs, and the room goes back to an awkward silence.

 

LIZ gets a text from BRIANNA saying “something went down with rori and james. she’s crying in the bathroom.”

 

LIZ  
[whispers] Shit.

 

CHARLES and VICTORIA look at her, and she stands up.

 

LIZ  
My friends are having a problem, I’ll just be one second.

 

She walks quickly out of the room, dialling BRIANNA’s number.

 

INT. KITCHEN

 

LIZ paces up and down the room as the dial tone rings. There’s no answer.

 

LIZ groans and dials RORI’s number, continuing to pace as the dial tone rings again. Once again, there is no answer.

 

She faces more frantically as she calls Esther - no answer - and then SANDY - no answer.

 

She sighs and puts her coat on.

 

LIZ  
I’m going out!

 

There’s no response.

 

LIZ  
[muttering] Thanks, love you too.

 

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING

 

 _“Hard Times” by Paramore_ plays muffled as LIZ walks towards an apartment building, with several of the windows shining out a blue light.

 

A guy throws up into a bush as LIZ walks to the door. She scoffs at him as she enters.

 

INT. JAMES’S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM

 

The song continues full blast, as the room is filled with people drinking, dancing, talking and generally having a good time.

 

BRIANNA is clearly drunk, holding a label-less bottle, and talking to two guys.

 

LIZ walks in, looking extremely uncomfortable as she walks through two couples making out.

 

BRIANNA sees her and gasps, running over to her and hugging her.

 

BRIANNA  
Liz, you _came_!

 

LIZ pushes BRIANNA off of her.

 

LIZ  
[shortly] Yeah, where’s Rori?

 

BRIANNA pouts.

 

BRIANNA  
She left…

 

LIZ  
Shit.

 

BRIANNA smiles widely.

 

BRIANNA  
But you’re here now!

 

BRIANNA hugs LIZ again, and LIZ pats her back awkwardly, before pushing her away again.

 

LIZ  
Okay, so what happened? You said there was some drama between Rori and James?

 

BRIANNA nods happily, before looking down sadly.

 

BRIANNA  
Do you know what it’s like to be in _so_ love with someone, but they aren’t in love with you?

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

BRIANNA  
That’s what’s wrong with Rori. It isn’t fair…

 

BRIANNA pouts again, and LIZ nervously laughs.

 

LIZ  
I’ll call her tomorrow to see what’s up, okay?

 

BRIANNA  
No! No, no, no! Stay, have some _fun_!

 

LIZ  
I don’t--

 

BRIANNA takes LIZ by the shoulder and drags her over to the guys she was talking to before.

 

LIZ  
Brianna--

 

BRIANNA  
This is Jonas - he’s a transfer student - and this is Jeremy.

 

BRIANNA trips into them and laughs, the guys also laughing as LIZ looks concerned.

 

BRIANNA  
[stage whispers to LIZ] They’re both almost my boyfriend.

 

LIZ judgmentally stares at BRIANNA, who giggles as JONAS puts his arm around her.

 

LIZ nervously folds her arms as she look around the room, growing more and more uncomfortable as more time passes.

 

The song changes to _“Anna Sun” by Walk The Moon_ as LIZ looks across the room and sees JAMES.

 

LIZ looks around the room, takes off her coat and hands it to BRIANNA, who looks at her, confused.

 

BRIANNA  
What are you doing?

 

LIZ  
It's too bloody warm in here. I’m just going to find Esther and Sandy, ask them what happened. You seem pretty…

 

BRIANNA giggles.

 

BRIANNA  
Yeah, I do seem pretty!

 

BRIANNA stops giggling and looks at the two boys next to her. She turns back to LIZ, looking a bit scared.

 

BRIANNA  
Please don't leave me.

 

LIZ  
I’ll just be a second.

 

BRIANNA nods, and JONAS begins to kiss her.

 

LIZ rolls her eyes, and begins to walk across the room, looking around, the music blaring around her as people dance.

 

She looks them all up and down, judging them, as she walks.

 

She stops in the middle of the room, looking to her right to see ESTHER and SANDY walking out of a door, talking quite happily, as SOPHIE watches them from a distance, looking upset.

 

LIZ  
[mutters] Shit.

 

JAMES [O.S.]  
Hi!

 

LIZ turns around to see JAMES standing behind her.

 

LIZ  
What did you say to Rori?

 

JAMES  
What? I-- I can’t hear you, the music, it’s too loud.

 

LIZ  
Rori Chan. She walked out of here crying because of you. What did you do?

 

JAMES  
She wanted to hook up, but I wasn’t interested.

 

LIZ  
What? Why not?

 

JAMES laughs uncomfortably.

 

JAMES  
Just didn’t want to.

 

LIZ  
Come on. You’re a fuckboy, of course you wanted to. Was she just not good enough for you?

 

JAMES looks around awkwardly.

 

JAMES  
Oh fuck.

 

LIZ looks to where he’s looking, and sees two policemen walking in. One of them looks at JAMES, and motions him over.

 

LIZ  
How do they know you?

 

JAMES reluctantly walks over to the police, ignoring LIZ’s question, as LIZ follows him, but hangs back a bit, trying to blend into the crowd.

 

POLICEMAN  
We’ve gotten several complaints from neighbours, you’re going to have to put your little party to an end. So turn the music off and get the people out and we won’t have a problem, okay?

 

JAMES nods, looking as his feet, as he and the policemen walk further into the crowd.

 

LIZ leaves her hiding place and looks around for BRIANNA and her boys, but they’re gone.

 

LIZ  
Fuck.

 

LIZ runs to the door and looks out of it.

 

LIZ  
[shouting] Brianna? Brianna?

 

There’s no answer.

 

LIZ  
Shit!

 

LIZ starts to look around the floor and walls for her coat but can’t see it, as the policemen yell unintelligibly in the background.

 

LIZ runs her hands through her hair, humming one note quietly to herself.

 

JAMES  
Are you okay?

 

LIZ  
Could I borrow your phone? Brianna had my coat, which had my phone in it, so-- I need to call my parents or something.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, yeah, of course.

 

JAMES hands her his phone and walks off into the crowd, the music stopping as LIZ dials a number on the phone and holds it to her ear, the crowd angrily and loudly talking around her.

 

The dial tones rings for a while, as people begin to empty the room, but no one answers.

 

AUTOMATED PHONE VOICE [V.O.]  
The person you are calling cannot take your call, please leave a message after the tone.

 

There’s a beep.

 

LIZ  
Hey, it’s me, I’m stuck at this party. I’ve lost my phone so I can’t call an Uber, and I don’t know how to get home from here, it’s somewhere in the middle of town and I don’t have money for a taxi, and I… Just-- Just please call me when you get this? Call this number I’m talking from? I’m a bit… worried.

 

She hangs up, and _“If U Seek Amy” by Britney Spears_ starts to play.

 

She looks around the room, confused, and follows the noise through one of the living room’s doors.

 

INT. KITCHEN

 

LIZ stands in the doorway, her eyebrows raised in shock and mild disgust as she watches NICK stand with his arms around a guy and a girl - the guy and the girl kissing in front of him.

 

They stop kissing, and the girl begins to kiss NICK for a while. Then the guy and NICK kiss, LIZ awkwardly looking down as they do so.

 

JAMES walks up behind her and chuckles.

 

JAMES  
Party’s over, guys.

 

NICK stops kissing the guy and turns the music off from his phone, the guy and the girl looking disappointed as they walk out.

 

NICK  
Wait for me!

 

NICK turns to JAMES and LIZ.

 

NICK  
Wanna join?

 

LIZ scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 

JAMES  
No, Nickolai.

 

NICK  
Your loss.

 

NICK winks and walks out, humming Britney Spears to himself, and there’s an awkward pause between JAMES and LIZ.

 

JAMES  
Did you call your parents?

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but they didn’t answer so I left a message, so… They’ll get back to me soon.

 

JAMES  
That’s good.

 

JAMES gets some beer from the fridge and begins to drink, sitting on the kitchen counter as there’s another awkward pause, LIZ looking around the room.

 

LIZ  
Um… Where are _your_ parents getting back?

 

JAMES  
They aren’t.

 

LIZ  
Are they dead or something?

 

JAMES laughs.

 

JAMES  
No. I wish. They’re… on holiday. Spain.

 

LIZ  
Why aren’t you with them?

 

JAMES  
It’s a punishment thing. So many fights, you know…

 

LIZ  
So you’re here by yourself? That’s hardly responsible.

 

JAMES  
Can I get you a drink?

 

LIZ  
No, there’s no way I’m meeting my parents drunk.

 

JAMES  
Something else, then? I have, uh… pretty much everything.

 

LIZ  
Water, I guess.

 

JAMES jumps off of the counter as gets a glass from a cabinet as he speaks.

 

JAMES  
Hey, I could make you something to eat, if you want.

 

LIZ  
_You_ cook?

 

JAMES fills the glass with water from a water cooler and hands it to LIZ.

 

JAMES  
I love to cook. And bake, but you know… Food preparation, it’s all the same.

 

LIZ  
Don’t your parents cook for you?

 

JAMES  
Not really.

 

There’s a pause as they both take a drink.

 

LIZ  
Why do you wish your parents were dead?

 

JAMES chokes on his beer.

 

JAMES  
Going in deep early on, huh?

 

LIZ  
I’m bored. I just want to pass the time.

 

JAMES smiles, and LIZ smiles back, before drinking again to cover it up.

 

JAMES  
Well, they’re both dickheads.

 

LIZ  
Come on…

 

JAMES  
What? It’s the truth.

 

LIZ  
Yeah, but they’re your _family_. You can’t talk about family like that.

 

JAMES  
Well, you don’t know my family.

 

There’s another long pause.

 

LIZ  
Have my parents rang yet?

 

JAMES  
Nope.

 

LIZ  
You have to check your phone.

 

JAMES  
Oh, yeah.

 

JAMES laughs to himself as he gets his phone out and shows it to LIZ - no messages. LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
Is your lockscreen the American Idiot album cover?

 

JAMES  
Yeah! The best album ever made!

 

LIZ  
It is pretty good. I mean, I’ve only listened to the Broadway version, but...

 

JAMES  
[smiling fondly] Of course you have.

 

LIZ  
What’s that supposed to mean?

 

JAMES  
It’s just your type. Your cliche.

 

LIZ  
I am _not_ cliche.

 

JAMES laughs, as LIZ smiles too, not bothering to hold it back.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM

 

JAMES sits at the window, smoking a cigarette, as LIZ walks around the now empty living room, inspecting it.

 

There’s cans and wrappers on the ground from the party, all of the furniture pushed against the walls.

 

There’s a photograph on the wall of JAMES, NICK, THEO and RORY in front of the trophy shed, with the initials and tallies behind them.

 

LIZ  
Oh my God. You seriously keep a photo of this in your _house_?

 

JAMES  
Yeah... Didn't want to, but Nick made us all print it out, as a “squad” thing.

 

LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
Wow. Nick’s nearly catching up on you with the tallies, huh? Must be the whole bi thing, right?

 

JAMES laughs awkwardly.

 

JAMES  
I mean, Theo's bi too, so it doesn’t really make a difference.

 

LIZ  
Oh, okay.

 

There's an awkward pause.

 

JAMES  
So am I. Bi, I mean. Just so you know.

 

She hesitates for a second.

 

LIZ  
I… Cool.

 

JAMES nods awkwardly, clearly wanting to change the subject.

 

LIZ looks around the room and sees a guitar in the corner, next to a keyboard.

 

LIZ  
Oh my God.

 

She quickly walks over and picks up the guitar.

 

LIZ  
Just when I thought you were done being _that_ much, you have a _guitar_ too.

 

JAMES puts his cigarette out and walks over to her.

 

JAMES  
Yeah. I’ve been playing for…

 

LIZ  
For girls?

 

JAMES  
I was gonna say for six years, but okay.

 

LIZ  
So, do you play for them before you fuck and abandon them?

 

JAMES  
Come on, Elizabeth…

 

LIZ  
Okay, sorry. But what _do_ you play for them?

 

JAMES  
I don’t play for _them_ , I play for myself.

 

LIZ laughs and sits down at the keyboard, still holding the guitar.

 

LIZ  
You play piano too?

 

JAMES  
No, that’s my brother’s.

 

LIZ  
Is he here?

 

JAMES  
No, he’s in uni. In London.

 

LIZ  
Oh. Well… Will you tell me what you play?

 

JAMES  
Why do you want to know?

 

LIZ  
Because I want to! Tell me, or I’ll tell everyone in the school that it’s _country_. And bad country, not the good Taylor Swift stuff.

 

JAMES  
Her early stuff _is_ good. [laughs] Okay, okay. Can I show you?

 

She hands him the guitar, and he sits down on the sofa near her.

 

JAMES  
Uh, this is something I usually play. Just on my own, I’m not that good or anything.

 

LIZ  
I bet you say that to all the girls and you’re secretly a virtuoso.

 

JAMES  
I don’t even know the meaning of the word.

 

LIZ laughs.

 

JAMES  
I’m being serious, I-- I don’t.

 

LIZ  
It’s someone who’s really good at one or some of the arts.

 

JAMES  
Cool.

 

There’s a pause.

 

LIZ  
Are you gonna play or…?

 

JAMES  
I’m just-- I’m a bit nervous.

 

LIZ  
Wow, that must be new for you.

 

JAMES chuckles, and begins to play _“Strawberry Fields Forever” by The Beatles_ , as LIZ smiles at him the whole time.

 

JAMES  
_Let me take you down_   
_'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_   
_Nothing is real_   
_And nothing to get hung about_ _  
_Strawberry Fields forever

 

He pauses for a moment, but LIZ nods at him like “keep going”, and he continues.  


JAMES  
_Living is easy with eyes closed_   
_Misunderstanding all you see_   
_It's getting hard to be someone_   
_But it all works out_ _  
_It doesn't matter much to me

 

He stops playing, nervously laughing as LIZ applauds.

 

LIZ  
That was… really nice.

 

JAMES  
Thank you, I do try.

 

LIZ nods, and looks at the keyboard more closely, seeing some sheet music on it.

 

LIZ  
“Once”? That’s the cliche shit I was expecting.

 

JAMES  
It’s my brother’s, I tried to play it, but… I can only do the guitar.

 

LIZ turns the keyboard on and begins to play _“Falling Slowly” by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová_ , almost by instinct.

 

JAMES  
I take it you know it.

 

She doesn’t respond, lost in the music, JAMES staring at her in wonder as she starts to sing in an alto voice, almost absentmindedly.

 

LIZ  
_I don't know you_   
_But I want you_   
_All the more for that_   


JAMES looks over at the sheet music and begins to sing along, harmonising.

 

LIZ and JAMES  
_And words fall through me_   
_And always fool me_ _  
_And I can't react

 

JAMES begins to play along on his guitar.

 

LIZ  
_And games that never amount_   
_To more than they're meant_ _  
_Will play themselves out

 

They look at each other and laugh a little.

 

LIZ and JAMES  
_Take this sinking boat and point it home_   
_We've still got time_   
_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_ _  
_You've made it now

 

JAMES stops playing.

 

LIZ  
_Fa--_ What is it?

 

He picks up his phone, which is being called.

 

JAMES  
I think it’s for you.

 

LIZ takes the phone from him and answers it.

 

LIZ  
Hello?

 

CHARLES [V.O.]  
Elizabeth, why were you calling?

 

LIZ  
I lost my phone, so I can’t get home. I explained it in the message, didn’t you listen?

 

CHARLES [V.O.]  
Do you need a new phone?

 

LIZ  
No, I can get it back, I just don’t have it now.

 

CHARLES [V.O.]  
Do you want me to come and get you?

 

LIZ pauses, looking at JAMES.

 

LIZ  
No, no, that’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

She hangs up quickly.

 

JAMES  
“See you tomorrow”?

 

LIZ  
They can’t come get me, apparently the car’s having a problem.

 

JAMES  
Oh, okay. Why can’t they call you a taxi or something?

 

LIZ  
I don’t know. They're so rich, they probably don’t even know how to do that.

 

JAMES laughs.

 

JAMES  
Yeah, my parents are the same.

 

LIZ  
So… Is it cool if I stay here tonight?

 

INT. JAMES’S BEDROOM

 

JAMES unlocks the door from the other side and opens it to reveal a small-ish room, with a lot of books and comic books strewn everywhere, emo band posters on the walls.

 

Instead of a normal bed, there’s a mattress on the floor with a dark blue blanket and two matching pillows on it.

 

JAMES  
Sorry it’s messy, I never let people in here at parties, so…

 

LIZ  
Yeah… I mean, I always keep my room clean, but I get it.

 

JAMES  
So, you can take my bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch.

 

LIZ  
It’s a sofa. And, besides, this is fine, right? We’ll just stick to our own sides.

 

JAMES  
Oh. Okay. Just… Gimme a sec.

 

He grabs a t shirt and shorts from the ground.

 

JAMES  
Gonna change. If you want to too, you can borrow something?

 

LIZ  
I’m good, thanks.

 

JAMES leaves, closing the door behind him, as LIZ gets into the bed, on the left side.

 

LIZ takes her bra off from under her shirt, sighing with relief as it come off, and stuffs it under her pillow.

 

She looks around the room, smiling to herself.

 

She picks up a random comic book from beside the bed and begins to flip through it.

 

We cut ahead in time, and JAMES walks back in watching her as she continues to read.

 

JAMES  
Didn’t know you were a superhero girl.

 

LIZ  
I’m not. Just bored.

 

JAMES nods, and gets in beside her, as she rolls over to avoid facing him.

 

JAMES  
So… What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?

 

LIZ  
I won’t be having breakfast here.

 

JAMES  
Oh, okay. That’s fine.

 

There’s a short pause.

 

LIZ  
You know… You’re… not as bad as I thought.

 

JAMES  
Really?

 

LIZ  
Mm hmm.

 

JAMES  
Even though I’m sad because I got under a thousand likes on my last Instagram? Even though I’m _still_ sad about My Chemical Romance breaking up?

 

LIZ laughs.

 

LIZ  
Yeah. Nice poster of them, by the way.

 

JAMES  
Thank you, Gerard Way is the only person I trust.

 

JAMES picks up his phone and begins to scroll through it for a while as LIZ takes off her glasses and closes her eyes.

 

JAMES  
Oh.

 

LIZ

What is it? Do you have to fight an entire football team again?

 

JAMES  
No, it’s a message from an unknown number. Beginning with "Hello Elizabeth", so I have to assume it's for you.

 

LIZ’s eyes open like “oh shit”.

 

JAMES  
He says that he doesn’t want to stay up all night and wait to come get you.

 

LIZ buries her face into the pillow out of embarrassment.

 

JAMES  
So there’s no car problem?

 

LIZ doesn’t respond, as JAMES laughs.

 

JAMES  
Okay, so I’ll just answer “Elizabeth thinks that I’m really nice and wanted to hang out with me, sorry”.

 

LIZ  
Don’t write that!

 

JAMES  
[laughing] Okay, okay, I was kidding.

 

LIZ  
Just… Say that I’m coming home tomorrow.

 

There’s a short pause as he types.

 

JAMES  
Done.

 

LIZ  
And I never said that you were really nice, I said that your song was really nice.

 

JAMES smiles.

 

JAMES  
Okay, sure.

 

There’s a pause as JAMES puts his phone down and rolls over to face the back of LIZ’s head.

 

JAMES  
I think your song was really nice too. You’re really talented.

 

LIZ  
I’ve been playing piano since I was three.

 

JAMES  
Yeah. But your voice too. It’s… It’s so beautiful.

 

LIZ smiles, shocked.

 

LIZ  
Um… Thank you. No one’s ever said that before.

 

JAMES  
Well, they should. Say it, I mean. You-- You're good. Good as a whole, not just the-- Yeah. Sorry.

 

LIZ laughs, JAMES laughing along with her.

 

JAMES  
Can I tell you a secret, Elizabeth?

 

LIZ  
Yeah?

 

JAMES  
I think we might be friends.

 

LIZ smiles to herself, closing her eyes.

 

LIZ  
Good night, Jason.

 

JAMES  
Good night.

 

JAMES turns the lamp beside his bed off, and the screen cuts to black.

 

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS “STRAWBERRY FIELDS FOREVER” BY THE BEATLES PLAYS_

 

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
